


AN EVEN GAYER CPAU

by OfficialFandomTrash (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dogtale, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sometimes it's Dogtale, Underfresh - Freeform, aftertale, outertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: The Christmas Party AU.But even gayer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://secretfnaflover.tumblr.com/post/150888681845/star-smiled-biting-harder-on-the-stem-of-his

Star smiled, biting harder on the stem of his flower. “Uh… G-Geno, I-”

“I’m in love with someone else, Star.” Geno stopped him; Star felt his heart shatter. Geno walked away from him, and Star sat on the ground, half-wrapping his tail around himself. He felt one of his flower’s petals graze his chest fur. The trans-tramp felt tears come to his eyes, his head falling. His mind took a small note of the other tramps that were in the other side of the room.

“Take back the holly and mistletoe…” Star mumbled to himself, “Silver bells on strings… if I wrote a letter to Santa Clause, I would ask for just one thing… I don’t need sleigh rides in the snow, don’t want a Christmas that’s blue… take back your tinsel, stockings and bows, cuz all I want for Christmas is you…”

Star was half-aware of the emotionless parasite that had taken a seat in front of him, but Star kept mumble-singing to himself. 

“I don’t need expensive things, they don’t matter to me. All that I want, can’t be found underneath a Christmas tree. You are the angel a’top my tree. You are my dream come true… Santa can’t bring me what I need, cuz all I want for Christmas is you…”

Fresh smiled to themself. “You’re good at singing.”

Star blinked up at them, “You heard me?”

“Mhm,” Fresh came closer to him, he wrapped a orange-wand-white paw around him, bringing him closer. Star groaned, accepting their hug.

“Y’know,” Fresh went on, “I thought you were straight?”

“I don’t think anyone here is straight.”

Fresh giggled, “True, true…”


End file.
